


Salubungin bukang-liwayway

by zhongreen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brotherhood, Disbandment, Light Angst, Music, Slice of Life, indie band
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongreen/pseuds/zhongreen
Summary: Kagaya ng palagi naming sinasabi, patuloy tayong maniwala sa pangako ng umaga.





	Salubungin bukang-liwayway

Habang nag-aayos ng equipment si Chanyeol sa backstage, hindi niya mapigilang hindi ilibot ang mga mata niya. Ito na ang huling pagkakataon na tutugtog sila bilang isang banda. Noong nag meeting sila para sa gig na 'to, this one last gig, hindi maka imik si Chanyeol.  
  
Alam niyang dadating 'yong punto na maghihiwa-hiwalay din sila. Alam niyang walang permanente pagdating sa mundo ng pagbabanda. Kahit na alam na niya ang lahat ng 'yon, hindi niya parin maiwasang hindi masaktan. Sa loob ng apat na taon, naging buhay niya 'to.

Banda, entablado, alak, kape at tapsilog.

Ngayon, kailangan na niyang bitawan lahat ng nakasanayan niya.

Kailangan niyang bitawan dahil si Yixing na violinist nila, natanggap sa Oxford with full scholarship. Si Jongdae na drummer nila, magiging tatay na at kailangan nang humanap ng mas stable na income. Si Junmyeon na in-charge sa keyboard, isinasama na ng mga magulang niya sa Japan. Si Jongin, na sub-vocalist at gitarista ng banda, napagtanto na mas matimbang talaga ang pagsayaw kaysa pagkanta. At si Chanyeol? May broadcasting company na nag-offer sa kaniyang magtrabaho bilang DJ.

  
It was as if life was telling them that that's enough. Na tama na, na sapat na ang apat na taon, na oras na para harapin ang buhay sa labas ng musikang nilikha nila. Oras na para sa panibagong kabanata.  
  
"Tara na?"  
  
Nabalik si Chanyeol sa realidad nang akbayan siya ni Junmyeon. Ngumiti ito sa kaniya, ngiting may pait pero mayroon ng pagtanggap. Hindi makasagot si Chanyeol.  
  
Ayaw niyang bumigay.  
  
Wag muna.  
  
Kailangan sila ng entablado.  
  
Hindi ngayon.  
  
Baka pag nagsalita siya, tuluyan na siyang gumuho sa harap ng mga kabanda niya, sa mga kaibigang itinuring na niyang pamilya.  
  
"Sali naman kami dyan."  
  
Hirit ni Jongin mula sa likod. Lumapit sila at niyakap ang isa't isa. Hindi sila madalas ganito, sabi nga ni Jongdae noon, "Pare, no homo." Pero iba ngayon eh, huli na, bago maghiwa-hiwalay, bago harapin ang buhay.  
  
May dahilan naman ang lahat.  
  
Isang mahigpit na yakap.  
  
Huli na.  
  
"Tara?"  
  
A teary eyed Chanyeol smiled and nodded.  
  
"Tara."  
  
At ibinigay nila ang lahat.  
  
Nagpadala sa agos ng musikang sumasayaw sa hangin. Sa huling pagkakataon, hinayaan nilang agusin sila, tangayin at liparin; itinatak ang mga imaheng bubuhayin sa isip at mananatili sa puso.  
  
"That was our last performance as Marilag. Sana kahit papaano'y nakatulong kami na mapagaan ang mga araw niyo sa nagdaang apat na taon. Ito man ang huli namin bilang banda pero ito'y simula pa lang ng aming sari-sariling paglalakbay. I hope that you'll always carry the music that we've made and shared with you.  
  
Kagaya ng palagi naming sinasabi,

Patuloy tayong maniwala sa pangako ng umaga.

Maraming salamat."  
  
Isang kabanata ang nagtapos, panibagong kabanata ang magsisimula. Pagkatapos ng mahabang tag-lamig ay ang panahon ng tag-sibol. Mapapawi rin ng umaga ang dilim at pait na dala ng gabi.  
  
Patuloy na maniwala at pakinggan ang ibinubulong ng buhay.  
  
May dahilan naman ang lahat.


End file.
